Tangue et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,004 discloses a fan shroud and fluid receptacle arrangement including a cylindrical band or collar extending away from a radiator, and a radiator fluid receptacle and a windshield washer fluid receptacle integrally molded on opposite side surfaces of the cylindrical band or collar.
Two patents which disclose blow molded radiators are Gross et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,054 and 4,030,541.
Patents disclosing plastic radiators or associated parts thereof include Bly U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,757; Ziegler U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,244; Temmesfeld et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,724; Vitacco U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,931; and Herbert et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,924.